To Live Thy Name
by Chrismery
Summary: It doesnt have a high rating...not yet anywayz...this is a wrestling romance medieval story..


To Live Thy Name   
by Chrismery

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters that will be in this story. They are all owned by WWE. This storyline is mine. So dont redistribute this story..or I will hunt you down...hehehe..JK..no but for real...I'm going to try to work on this story really hard. Please dont forget to show your support cuz I need feedback..lots and lots of feedback. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

This my darling is just a quick intro to the story. Now I do have some of the script done..but I need more time so i can just sit down and type it all out. I decided to do an intro to this story..so you know a little bit of background info on the characters. 

Okay the first thing I would like to do is make a list of the ranks of nobility that will be in this story! The ranks will be outlined with the highest rank from the top to the lowest rank on the bottom. The men name on the left and the womem name on the right. 

Ranks of Nobility

King - Queen   
Prince - Princess   
Duke - Duchess   
Marquess - Marchioness   
Count (Earl) - Countess   
Viscount - Viscountess   
Baron - Baroness   
Knight - Lady 

Quick pro notes is that is for some reason the royal family is all wipe out..like the king, queen, prince, and the princess dies then the man who holds the title of Duke will be the next in line to be king.

_*Conflict in Story*_ __

_Though this story has wrestling characters, there will be NO wrestling in this story, no squared circle or anything like that. The only thing I can say is that maybe, and I mean MAYBE during one on one arm combat you may see the characters do their finishings move. I really doubt it since I really want this to take all the aspects of medieval life. But you never really know.. :-P Okay here are the characters and their conflicts in the story.___

Hunter Hearst Helmsley- _Son of a Duke heir of a great fortune and dukedom. Problem is that during his training he falls in love with the aspect of being a knight. A great knight that would ride the plains to protect his kingdom and rescure damsels that will open their legs to him. When he left his father to ride out to follow his dreams, his father became angry, discouraged, and ashamed. Such a wealthy person and he wants to become a knight. His father, Roland Hearst Helmsley, disowns his own son. So now Hunter is now consider a bastard. But Hunter did become great just he sought out to do. He became one of the kings champion knight and the leader of the kings most notorious and dangerous weapon. The Degenerates, a group of knights with blood pumping in their ears, mind, and arms. They are relentless and ruthless. They are King Vincents' most prized possession.___

Stephanie McMahon-_ Princess of Federation believes to have fallen in love with Sir Hunter, for he is dark, dangerous, and the rumors of him as a rogue with women excited her. But, Sir Hunter is a knight, declared a bastard at that. The king wont give her off to a landless knight and one that who has became disowned in court by his own father . Stephanie learns quickly from her maid and the ladies at court all about Hunters past, and slowly she learns it from Hunter himself. Slowly she beings to realize, she has not just fallen with the man of the stories but fell in love with the man himself. If only she can show Sir Hunter that her compassion runs deep and that her passion grows with it.___

Vince McMahon- _King of Fedaration. Vince is caught in running a country that is surronded by war everyday. A war that has been going on now for 25 years, a war that was named, inexorable. Vince is also caught in the middle since he has to deal with his daughter relationship with a landless knight. Even though Vince is proud of Hunter for his dedication to protect the kingdom, he still feels kind of weary in where Sir Hunters' trust lies. Since Vince knows that Hunter does have connection with the other side.___

Linda McMahon- _Queen of Federation. A noble and honorable queen she is. Standing always by her husband side giving support and helping him to make some important decisions. Linda tries to keep the family face clean by mingling with the women of the court who rumor about the family endlessly. Linda always tries to keep face when it comes to matter of the family and the court. Faithful is the queen to her husban though the rumors she recently been hearing is telling otherwise of the king.___

Shane McMahon- _Prince and heir to the throne of Federation. Shane is not present enough at the castle since he is at the battlefront commanding his troops as prince and supreme general. Shane has personal problems is one how to tell his father he does not want to marry the viscountess that king is offering and how to explain to his father that he is already married.___

Lita (McMahon)- _Lita was the daughter of the most loyal and most respected Duke in the kingdom. Her father died fighting in the war as commanding Liutenant. Her mother died only 10 days after her father die of a severe case of depression. Lita being only 12 years old was adopted by the King and the Queen. The King and Queen loved the little duchess as much as any parents would. That is why when they found out that Lita wanted to marry the Earl Matt Hardy, they were saddened. They had wanted for her to marry a prince instead. But they gave their daughter their best wishes and the King walked her up to the chapel stairs. Lita will slowly learn that maybe it wasn't best that she lost her title as duchess just to become a countess and marry for love. Lita is falling for another.___

The Lady Trish- _A viscountess of the Federation. Also the most popular lady in the court. Trish is supported by the king to walk around the palace and be beautiful. To flirt and flaunt when visitors come to the castle. To rummage with the young men so she can get their trust and their loyalty to the crown and fight for Federation. Trish soon realizes she does not want this life no more, she is falling madly in love with one of the kings knight.___

Terri- _Once a marchioness, she believed to have fallen in love with Baron Reynolds. She married her love and lost her title as marchioness to become a baroness. As soon as their love grew it grew short. Sir Reynolds ask for a divorce from the king and the pope and left Terri as nothing. Soon she could not withstand the tax she had to pay the crown, and lost her land and title. To become a mere peasent. Terri went into the palace to become the personal maid to Stephanie. Terri also feel she is good enough to be a lady of the court.___

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_Okay that is all the characters I'm going to name. There are plenty of more...trust me. Also I did not want to give too much out on what the story is going to be like..so just consider this like..only the top of the of the ....*thinks of something that is deep*...yes well you get the point... :-P....anywayz...I hope you like this. It took me awhile to get out... ^_^....my how long will the first chapter take me...hopefully not long...I've been working on it for about 4 months now. I'm not lying...ask my best friend...she was working with me on all the math calculations..I suck at math. Anywayz...I'm on a roll...I updated "On the Edge" got this story about, I have like 2 new DBZ stories...yup life is good. I'm also thinking of rewritting "Honor the Killer" since it just doesn't sound the way I want it too. Alrighty then...I'll go now...Buh byez!___

_P.S. Also in the story...when you marry high above your rank your title is automatically risen. If you marry lower into the rank..you are whats that word again ummm detitlelized. Okay new word for the dictionary @_@...right you get the point. Now your saying well if the guy marries a high lady shouldn't he be high now too...nope...remember women weren't that all important in those days the only way they could get that title is being born into it or marrying. And anywayz women succumb to the power the man had over her.___

_Also being a lady of the court is a very nice thing in the story. I hope you know what I mean when I mean a lady of the court. A lady of the court is a woman that is very noble like (and she is nobility) but she is very beautiful and King Vince uses this to his advantage, his plan is to use beautiful women to get men to swear to the loyalty of the crown. He has lady of the court that ride into the war so the men can see her and have some hope in what is waiting for him at home. Which you will learn that is one of the character does. They are not supposed to sleep with them. They can if they want. But the King doesn't want them to be raunchy. Okay thats all now...really...I'm serious...okay bye bye!_


End file.
